O Poder Mágico Do Amor
by Wiccanmimi
Summary: Emma, Ruby e a gata (Cora) muda para Veneza e abre um restaurante. Regina é rica e mora com a gata (Mary) e tem um restaurante famoso. Um dia Regina vai ao restaurante de Emma e se encanta com a comida "divina" dela. Será o Destino mostrando que o verdadeiro amor pode acontecer na hora em que a gente menos espera? E que quando ele aparece a melhor coisa é seguir o nosso coração?
1. Emma Swan

Capítulo 1: Emma Swan.

Emma Swan era órfã, tinha 28 anos, original de Boston, loira de olhos azuis-esverdeados, tinha um grande sonho desde criança que era abrir um restaurante em algum lugar do país, mas como ela não tinha dinheiro o suficiente isso sempre ficou em uma parte escondida na memória dela.

Quando ela soube que a última família que ela tinha vivido junto e adotado o nome, morreu e tinha deixado uma herança para ela que incluía uma casa em Veneza e alguns milhões de dólares. Ela até pensou em recusar, mas sua melhor e única amiga Ruby Lucas a fez mudar de ideia e aceitar essa herança.

"Eu não acho que devo aceitar essa herança dos Swan. O que eu queria a minha vida inteira era uma família, ter alguém ao meu lado e ser feliz. E claro, montar um restaurante para mim, mas eu não acho justo aceitar". Emma confessou a Ruby enquanto elas assistiam televisão.

"Eu acredito que você deveria aceitar sim Em. Eles morreram em acidente de carro e se você não aceitar para onde vai tanto dinheiro? Eles não têm com quem deixar além de você. E além do mais, essa é sua chance de conseguir realizar o seu grande sonho de montar esse restaurante. Quem sabe a casa lá na Itália esteja conservada e precise de apenas algumas reformas? Já pensou nisso? E além do mais, você foi uma ótima filha para eles. E nunca deu trabalho algum. Senhor Wilson Swan sempre comentava bem de você. O quanto ele sentia orgulho em ter te adotado com apenas 05 anos. E mesmo você tendo apenas essa idade, ele sempre soube que você sofreu e muito nas mãos de antigos pais adotivos antes dele. E ele te amava até mesmo mais que uma filha. Então acho que você tem todo o direito sim". Ruby disse com toda a convicção. Ela sabia que a melhor amiga dela só precisava de um empurrão para ser feliz. E se dependesse dela, com certeza seria a causadora desse empurrão e muito mais.

Cora quem estava na forma felina por ter sido amaldiçoada por Gold ao não querer casar com ele e se casar com Henry Mills, o pai de Regina. Ela estava abandonada na rua, quando Emma a encontrou e deu comida, casa, lar. No início, Cora não mostrou que era humana e apenas miava, ou chegava o mais próximo de miar possível. Mas aos poucos, Emma foi cativando tanto a Cora que ela foi se soltando e um dia ela acabou falando quando Emma perguntou a ela se não iria ficar triste quando a loira fosse sair.

Flashback

"Eu sei que você não me entende, mas, eu vou sair Cora. Por favor, não destrua a nossa casa. Ela só tem um quarto, banheiro e cozinha, mas é o que eu posso pagar". Emma disse meio que desgostosa. Cora não fazia bagunça, ao contrário de muitos gatos. Só quando ela estava irritada com alguma coisa.

"Só vai Emma. Eu juro a você que irei me comportar. Eu não estou irritada, mas se você não for pagar a sua conta, eu irei ficar e não vai sobrar nada". Cora disse em sua voz humana e ao ver a cara chocada de Emma disse: "Ops... Miau".

"Ah não dona Cora... Por que você não me disse que era humana? Eu poderia ter te dado comida de verdade, pelo menos. Além disso, deve ser ruim ficar na forma felina não? Poxa, eu tenho que sair, mas depois conversamos. Eu imagino o quanto deve ser solitário para você sem ter com quem conversar". Emma comentou triste.

"Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar assim nem teria te falado nada. Eu não disse nada por causa disso. Eu não queria que você se sentisse culpada por nada. Você é a melhor dona que eu poderia pensar em pedir. Eu sei que essa frase saiu um pouco mal, mas é a verdade. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Sim, é ruim ser gata e comer essa comida sem gosto, mas eu fui obrigada a me acostumar com isso. Eu já sou gata há 28 anos. Eu me sentia sozinha antes até encontrar você. Eu não sei quem colocou você em minha vida, mas só tenho que agradecer. Obrigada". Cora deu um abraço como pode, em sua forma felina em Emma que retribuiu da melhor forma que pode. Cora ronronou, feliz por ter visto Emma feliz e deu uma lambida de tanta felicidade.

Fim do Flashback.

"Emma, Ruby tem razão. Nós te conhecemos e sabemos que você não tem coragem de fazer mal a uma mosca, e isso de certa forma para você é errado, mas não é. Sr Wilson o amava como um pai. Então seja uma boa filha e aceite esse dinheiro. Se não por você, aceite por mim. Miau... Seu colchão e sofá estão terríveis. E estou ficando velha. Eu preciso dormir em um colchão e sofá mais confortáveis. Miau". Cora comentou séria, mas riu da cara de surpresa e tristeza que Emma fez logo em seguida.

"Oh Cora. Como eu fui egoísta. Eu sinto muito. O pior é que não tenho como comprar outro sofá e nem colchão. Estou apertada esse mês". Emma comentou triste.

"Não senhorita. Eu não falei para você ficar assim. Eu disse apenas para te ajudar a não se sentir tão culpada em aceitar o dinheiro que te pertence. Se estão te dando é porque está no testamento e se estiver por lá, é o que ele queria Emma. Eu acredito que se você não aceitar vai ser uma ofensa a ele". Cora comentou marota. Ela sabia que tinha ido ao ponto fraco de sua dona.

"Bem, vocês têm razão. Eu vou aceitar esse dinheiro e essa casa. E vou falar com o advogado dele assim que eu poder". Emma explicou para uma Ruby e Cora extremamente felizes.

E assim no dia seguinte, Emma entrou em contato com Giles, o advogado da família Swan e aceitou o dinheiro e dentro de alguns dias, pagou o último aluguel da casa que por uns 5 anos ela chamava de lar. Ela juntou a mochila dela com as roupas que ela tinha, que na verdade não era muita. Algumas calças jeans, camisetas regatas e um casaco de couro vermelho e comprou a passagem de avião para Ruby e ela. Cora não gostou muito de ir apertada em bagagem de animais, mas pelo menos estava indo para Itália com a dona dela, quem de alguma forma tinha se tornado uma filha como Regina, a única filha que ela teve e que ela foi obrigada a deixar em Veneza. Cora estava de certa forma assustada em reencontrar Gold, mas se isso estava acontecendo com ela, talvez fosse o Destino pregando peças nela, mostrando que quando algo está realmente destinado, nada nem ninguém pode mudar isso.

E assim todas elas voaram de Boston até a Itália. Chegando em Veneza, Emma entrou novamente com o advogado dos Swan e pegou o endereço. Ruby, Cora e ela foram até o local e viram a casa. A casa era um sobrado e era bem espaçosa. O que garantiu o sonho de Emma em abrir um restaurante. Apesar de ser uma casa antiga, com pelo menos 300 anos, ela era bem espaçosa, ampla e pelo visto já foi muito bem habitada. Emma ficou extremamente feliz ao ver que só teria que fazer alguns ajustes e elas poderiam morar e trabalhar naquele lugar.

E assim Ruby acabou virando sócia de Emma, mesmo não entendendo muito de cozinhar e Cora ficava olhando as duas trabalharem e dando um palpite ou outro, apenas com a intenção de tornar esse sonho, que acabou se tornando um projeto de Emma o mais abençoado de todos. E assim elas trabalharam incansavelmente até deixar o sobrado com um aspecto mais sofisticado, moderno sem perder totalmente a estrutura dele. E o Felícias Swan (O restaurante de Emma e Ruby) acabou se tornando um lugar de extremo bom gosto, requinte, sofisticação, mas sem perder o conforto. Agora o que elas precisavam era da sociabilidade de Ruby. Ruby fazia amizade muito rapidamente e estava sempre disposta a ajudar as pessoas, e a magia de Cora. Cora era uma feiticeira antes de ser amaldiçoada e iria usar tudo o que sabia para transformar Felícias Swan o melhor restaurante de Veneza, sem o conhecimento de Emma, claro, já que a dona dela se descobrisse a verdade poderia ser mais cruel com ela que Gold a transformando em um rato ou um bicho mais nojento ainda. Emma tinha muito poder, mas ela própria ainda não sabia disso, mas esse fato não tinha passado despercebido por Cora desde o primeiro momento em que elas se encontraram.


	2. Regina Mills

Capítulo 2: Regina Mills.

Regina Mills era uma morena clara, com cabelos negros curtos, olhos cor de chocolate, extremamente simpática, elegante e rica. Aos 28 anos, morava com a gata Mary em sua mansão deixada por Henry Mills, o pai dela, quem veio falecer anos atrás.

FLASHBACK – 3 anos atrás.

Depois de algumas semanas da morte do pai, Regina estava sentada em um banco olhando o movimento e pensando o que fazer na vida, agora que seu pai amado tinha morrido. Ela já não conhecia a mãe dela que segundo o pai tinha sido amaldiçoada por Gold, e transformada em uma gata e mandada para os Estados Unidos. E agora ela perdia o pai, quem cuidou e a amou por todos esses anos. Ela sempre quis conhecer a mãe, mas sabia ser impossível. Como ela ia encontrar a mãe dela sendo uma gata em um País com tanta gente como os Estados Unidos? Ela estava perdida em pensamentos quando viu uma gata miando e parecendo estar machucada não muito distante dela. Regina quem estava chorando, secou as lágrimas e foi até a gata.

Mary tinha reconhecido Regina, mulher quem um dia faria a filha dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Assim como Cora, Mary também foi amaldiçoada por Gold para que Emma e Regina não se encontrassem e se apaixonassem, mas quando o Destino quer ninguém consegue controla-lo ou muda-lo.

Regina se apaixonou pela gata na hora e começou a cuidar como se fosse uma filha. Mary pensou o que fazer, se falava para Regina que era humana ou não, e decidiu contar. 1º Regina estava precisando de ajuda, de um ombro amigo e nada melhor que esse ombro amigo fosse da futura sogra; 2º Regina era bruxa natural assim como Cora, mesmo que ela não usasse por medo ou falta de confiança em si mesma.

"Oh Gatinha linda. O que fizeram com você. Meu nome é Regina. Regina Mills. E o seu? Você não tem dono?" Regina perguntou depois de procurar por um nome para identificar a gata e olhando para os lados para ver se encontrava alguém procurando essa linda gata branca de olhos verdes.

"Meu nome é Mary. Eu não tenho dono. Eu moro na rua há 25 anos. Um grupo de adolescentes me acertou enquanto eu estava dormindo. Obrigada pela preocupação. Faz muito tempo que eu não sabia o que era isso". Mary confessou feliz.

"Bem isso mudou a partir de agora. Eu serei sua dona. Eu vou tratar de você. Você vai morar comigo. E nunca mais vai passar necessidade. Desculpa a curiosidade, mas como você se transformou em gata? Você foi amaldiçoada também?" Regina não estava aguentando de tanta curiosidade e resolveu perguntar.

"Obrigada Regina. Você é uma pessoa muito boa, com uma alma muito generosa. Eu conheci sua mãe. Ela e eu fomos amaldiçoadas pelo mesmo homem e ao mesmo tempo. Nós tínhamos acabado de dar a luz a você e a Emma, minha filha. Desde então, vivo pelas ruas e vou sobrevivendo dessa maneira. Você é a 1ª pessoa com quem converso depois da maldição". Mary comentou séria.

"Mas você sabe onde está sua filha e seu marido? Eles estão vivos? Bem?" Regina perguntou cada vez mais sensibilizada com a história de Mary.

"Meu marido casou com outra mulher e a minha filha está nos Estados Unidos e a sua mãe já a encontrou e está cuidando dela para mim. Cora e eu mantemos contato por sonho. Ela te ama tanto e não vê a hora de te conhecer pessoalmente. E enquanto esse dia não chega, nós combinamos de cuidar da filha da outra. Então eu cuido de você e ela cuida da Emma". Mary disse quase chorando.

"É tão bom saber que minha mãe me ama e quer me conhecer como eu a quero. Aqui é sempre vazio a essa hora, mas acho melhor irmos para casa. Se Emma vai cuidar da minha mãe, não é nada mais que justo eu cuidar de você. Afinal eu adorei você. Você é tão linda. Se a sua filha for tão linda como você estarei perdida". Regina explicou e pegou a gata Mary com cuidado quem deu uma lambida no rosto da morena com um olhar maroto.

"Obrigada. Minha filha é até mais bonita que eu, mesmo sem se cuidar. Você verá um dia. Vocês nasceram uma para outra". Mary disse quase chorando e assim elas foram para a Mercedes Benz preta de Regina com destino a Mansão Mills.

FIM DO FLASHBACK – DIAS ATUAIS.

"Regina, eu tenho uma boa notícia". Mary disse quando chegou na cozinha do restaurante de Regina chamado "Passione".

"Bem que estou precisando de uma boa notícia hoje. Nada está saindo como eu quero e pelo visto terei que ir a feira comprar alguns legumes, frutas, verduras, mas estou ouvindo, querida". Regina falou e suspirou fundo.

"Antes de tudo respire um pouco filha. Pelo que estou vendo você está precisando parar um pouco não é? Hoje você não deve ter nem almoçado". Mary comentou preocupada.

"Eu realmente não parei nem para almoçar. Obrigada Mary. Eu realmente estava precisando parar alguns minutos, mas, agora me diz qual é a boa notícia. Eu fiquei curiosa". Regina falou sinceramente e fez o melhor rosto triste que conseguiu fazer.

"Ah não diga que você não parou um minuto outra vez Regina Mills Swan! Comer é algo importante e você sabe disso! Bem... Cora e Emma estão novamente aqui em Veneza". Mary confessou toda feliz a uma Regina boquiaberta.

"O que? Minha mãe e sua filha estão aqui em Veneza? Mas Emma não era pobre? Como ela conseguiu dinheiro para vir para cá? Swan? Ah sim... Deve ser o sobrenome de quem adotou a Emma. Como você sabe que elas estão aqui? Você falou com a minha mãe? Você a viu? Ela te reconheceu?" Regina estava cheia de perguntas. Sua mãe estava nessa cidade e um turbilhão de sentimentos a invadiu.

"Sim, elas estão em Veneza. Eu entrei em contato com ela essa noite por sonho. Parece que Emma abriu um restaurante simples por aqui e elas vão morar para sempre para cá. Ela era pobre, mas o padrasto dela morreu e deu uma pequena herança para ela e depois de muita briga ela resolveu aceitar. Eu não vi sua mãe ainda, mas creio que ela me reconheceria sim, já que nos falamos praticamente todas as noites em sonho". Mary estava tão feliz que não conseguia se conter. Regina também não.

"Eu tenho que ir a feira, você quer ir comigo Mary?" Regina pergunta, mas com a cabeça ainda nas nuvens pensando que talvez finalmente vá encontrar a sua mãe.

"Sim, eu vou contigo Regina. E prometo que vou me comportar com uma princesa. Miau". Mary piscou a dona dela que não conseguiu resistir e deu um pequeno sorriso.

E assim as duas saíram do restaurante e foram na caminhonete até a feira. Chegando lá Mary se comportou como ela tinha prometido até encontrar mais para frente a Cora. Ela foi até Cora e a cheirou para ver se realmente era a mãe da dona dela.

"Cora é você? Você realmente está aqui? É a Mary". Mary perguntou emocionada.

"Sim Mary, sou eu. Eu estou aqui finalmente. E como estão as coisas por aqui? Você e a Regina estão bem?" E o Henry? Gold? Me conta tudo. Eu preciso saber". Cora sussurrou bem perto da orelha de Mary quem sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo felino dela.

"A Regina e eu estamos bem sim. Henry morreu 3 anos atrás. Gold não está mais fazendo magia negra. Ele está envolvido com uma mulher que é totalmente contra a magia. A última vez que falei com ele, há alguns anos atrás, ele disse que só Emma e Regina são capazes de cortar, quebrar a nossa maldição". Mary confessou ronronando.

"Ainda bem que elas vão se conhecer agora mesmo. Veja isso. Olha como sua filha é estabanada". Cora apontou para Emma quem tinha sem querer perdido o equilíbrio, caído, tropeçado em cima de Regina.

"Oh eu sinto muito. Eu não estou acostumada a andar com salto alto. Desculpa. Eu machuquei você?" Emma disse toda sem graça para a morena toda sensual, sexy, bem vestida e elegante bem a frente dela.

"Eu entendo. Eu ando direto de salto alto, mas acho que faria o mesmo em seu lugar. Você não me machucou. Eu não tinha nada na mão ainda. Não foi nada. Preste mais atenção na próxima vez apenas. Meu nome é Regina. Regina Mills. E o seu?" Regina tentou melhorar a tensão que ficou no ar. E conhecer um pouco mais essa linda mulher que estava na frente dela.

"Meu nome é Emma Swan. Muito prazer. Eu acho que já ouvi seu nome em algum lugar. Ele não é estranho". Emma confessou pensativa.

"Eu sou filha de Cora. Sua gata e você é filha da minha gata. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu acredito nelas. Seja bem vinda a Itália e a Veneza, Emma. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Meu cartão é esse. Ah e antes que eu me esqueça, você pode me ligar a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Eu só não converso mais com você porque estou atrasada. Eu tenho algumas coisas para comprar e voltar para o restaurante. Foi um prazer enorme te conhecer. E falar nisso, vá qualquer hora lá conhecer. Você e minha mãe serão muito bem vindas". Regina comentou em sua voz mais sexy e passou para Emma o seu cartão pessoal com todos os números de telefone e saiu deixando uma Emma com uma boca totalmente boquiaberta.

Regina sabia que sua saída foi um pouco precipitada, mas ela tinha que terminar de fazer aquela compra e com Emma ao lado dela não faria mais nada. A morena sabia que Mary tinha razão. Elas nasceram para ficar juntas, pois quando suas mãos se tocaram quando ela entregou o cartão para a loira, pode ver as duas recém-nascidas.

Enquanto Emma não sabia o que pensar, mas tinha a absoluta certeza que ela tinha feita a escolha certa em vir morar na Itália porque era aqui que estava o coração dela: a família e o grande amor da vida dela. E Quanto a Mary e Cora elas não poderiam estar mais felizes não somente pelas filhas delas, mas também por elas, já que elas iriam encontrar a verdadeira felicidade a partir de agora e dar um fim nesse sofrimento que foi iniciado a 28 anos atrás pelo inimigo em comum que agora não passava de uma lembrança ruim.


	3. Poção Mágica?

Capítulo 3: Poção Mágica?

Depois do rápido e inesperado encontro na feira com Emma, Regina não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além da loira. Ao dar aquele cartão com todos os seus telefones, ela sabia que estava dando também o seu coração. Ela sentiu a eletricidade passar por entre elas e por um instante viu o passado, presente e futuro delas interligados. E agora mais que nunca, ela entendia o motivo de Gold tentar separá-las.

Mas ela não iria pensar nisso agora e sim em ir até o restaurante da loira e dar uma olhada. 'O engraçado é que na feira, eu não vi a minha mãe e nem a Mary quando encontrei a Emma. Será que elas estão conversando sobre nós duas ou sobre elas? Eu tenho intimidade com a Mary, mas não acho apropriado perguntar algo tão pessoal. E se ela se ofender? Eu fui burra. Eu deveria ter pedido o cartão dela de volta. Eu sei que ela está por aqui há pouco tempo e talvez não tenha ainda, mas pelo menos havia uma chance de eu ter um número dela agora. Apesar de que eu acho que sei qual é o restaurante dela'. Regina pensou sonhadora e resolveu ir até Mary para ver se ela queria ir ao encontro de Emma e Cora.

"Mary eu vou até o restaurante da Emma. Eu não sei onde fica e nem o nome, mas eu tenho uma leve ideia de qual seja. Eu esperei por 3 dias ela me ligar e como ela não entrou em contato, vou até ela. Você gostaria de ir comigo?" Regina perguntou assim que ficou perto de Mary.

"Com certeza que irei contigo. E você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ver a Emma e a Cora? Deixa-me terminar de tomar banho e iremos". Mary comentou e lambeu as patas e depois o corpo inteiro antes de se eriçar e dar uma bela sacudida nos pelos. "Pronto. Nós podemos ir". E assim elas saíram e foram olhando pelas ruas até Regina encontrar o restaurante de Emma e parar o carro. Quando elas iam descer da Mercedes Benz de Regina, toca o celular. Ela olhou para a tela e não reconheceu o número e isso lhe deu esperança que uma determinada loira de olhos claros quem tinha a conquistado com apenas um olhar estivesse ligando para ela. A morena respirou fundo, tentou controlar as batidas do próprio coração que começaram a bater descompassadamente e atendeu ao telefone.

"Alô? Quem está falando?". Regina resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

"Olá, Regina. Sou eu. A Emma. Nós nos encontramos alguns dias atrás e bem eu resolvi entrar em contato contigo, mas se você estiver ocupada, eu ligo outra hora". Emma disse toda tímida e Regina quis se bater por ter atendido ao telefone daquele jeito. Ela continuou a conversa só que dessa vez com a voz mais doce e carinhosa do mundo.

"Oh. Olá Emma. É claro que você não está me atrapalhando. Eu sei muito bem quem você é. Eu não te esqueci. Na verdade, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de você. Eu não estou ocupada e mesmo se estivesse arrumaria um jeito para falar com você. Pode falar. Eu estou ouvindo, querida".

"É, bem... Na verdade... Eu também não consegui te esquecer e bem... Hoje eu consegui criar coragem para te ligar". Emma conseguiu falar gaguejando as palavras, mas Regina entendeu perfeitamente.

"Eu fico feliz que eu não fui a única a ser atacada pela flecha do cupido então? Bem eu fico aliviada ao saber disso. Eu estou em frente ao restaurante chamado Felícias Swan e ele deve ser seu já que seu sobrenome é Swan não?" Regina comenta séria.

"Eu não acredito que você sabe o meu sobrenome e que está aí fora. Bem, por que você não entra e falamos frente a frente?" Emma disse e engoliu seco. Mesmo no telefone Regina escutou e decidiu que iria tomar uma atitude quanto a essa timidez de Emma.

"Tudo bem. Estou desligando e entrando". Regina falou e ao desligar o telefone viu o olhar maroto de Mary e não resistiu e deu um sorriso tímido.

"Pelo jeito minha filha realmente conquistou seu coração hein? E pelo que vi ela cresceu e se tornou uma mulher muito tímida e insegura. Teremos que ter muita paciência e darmos muito amor, carinho e apoio a ela, para ela ver que pode confiar na gente. Que ela não está mais sozinha. Que ela tem uma família e essa família a ama. Nós". Mary disse toda emocionada.

"Falou tudo agora minha sogra. Ela pode não ter tido muita sorte na vida até agora, mas as coisas irão mudar para ela. Não que a vida será um mar de rosas, porque a vida de ninguém é assim, mas, eu farei o meu melhor para fazê-la feliz o máximo que eu puder. E não magoa-la tanto como a vida a tem magoado. Ela já sofreu demais e agora ela merece ser feliz e ao nosso lado". Regina comentou com Mary quem estava entrando na porta especialmente para gatos.

Dessa vez, Regina viu a gata, quem diziam ser a mãe dela. Ela ficou parada por algum tempo e a admirando. Ela sabia que teria que tomar uma atitude. Ou falar com a mãe dela ou a ignorar, mas teria que tomar uma atitude. Por muitos anos, Regina sentia raiva e magoa da mãe dela, mas agora, ela sabia que a morena mais velha tinha sido vítima do destino como ela própria tinha sido. Ela sabia que se não tivesse sido tão amada pelo pai, talvez estivesse odiando a mãe até hoje. A mãe que nunca chegou a ver pessoalmente só em foto e que tinha os olhos tão cheios de vida quanto os dela.

Cora estava vendo todas as emoções passarem pela fisionomia da filha dela, e resolveu esperar para ver qual dessas emoções iria sair vitoriosa. Nesses 3 dias ela conversou muito com Mary e ficou sabendo o quão gentil, maravilhosa, educada, inteligente, simples, especial sua filha era. E nesse momento, ela agradeceu Henry por todo amor que ele conseguiu passar a ela.

Emma e Mary por sua vez, estavam no mesmo dilema. Mas Mary achou melhor quebrar o silêncio e falar com a própria filha. No início Mary teve que puxar conversa, mas aos poucos, Emma parecia estar um pouco menos tímida ou insegura em relação a ela. Não que Emma a chamou de mamãe ou algo parecido a isso, mas não estava tão calada ou fechada em seu mundo. Já Regina conversava um pouco mais animada com Cora até que Mary resolveu deixar a filha e a futura nora sozinhas e olhou para Cora quem entendeu na hora inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

"Emma, eu vou desligar o fogão e volto já. Por que você e Regina não sentam em uma mesa e comecem a conversar um pouco e a se conhecerem melhor?" Cora comenta com Emma.

"Eu não me lembro de ter esquecido algo no fogão, mas se você quiser eu vou. Não precisa ir por mim". Emma falou pensativa.

"Minha mãe pelo jeito está querendo deixar a gente sozinha. Bem, você tem sócia não? Pede para ela trazer a melhor comida e bebida da casa para nós". Regina diz e revira o olho quando Cora e Mary dão uma olhada antes de entrarem na cozinha de vez.

E enquanto Regina e Emma trocavam olhares tímidos e algumas histórias vividas de infância, Cora vai até Rubi e pede a ela servir Emma e Regina durante a noite tudo o que elas quisessem, mas que desse a elas o máximo de privacidade possível. Afinal como elas iriam namorar se não tivessem espaço para se conhecerem melhor em todos os níveis.

Depois de falar com Ruby, Cora foi até a cozinha e junto com Mary fez um feitiço de amor. Que Regina ficasse completamente encantada por tudo o que comesse, bebesse vindo de Emma e do restaurante da loira. Mary no início achou que não daria certo já que as duas estavam muitos anos sem usar a magia, mas quando ela viu uma grande fumaça vermelha sair da mão delas e ir até a comida de Emma, ela ficou de boca aberta.

Cora percebeu que Mary estava um pouco atônita e explicou que a vida de Emma tinha sido tão cheio de tristezas, magoas, sofrimentos, que ela precisava um pouco de magia na vida dela em todos os sentidos. E ela como uma bruxa, uma feiticeira iria proporcionar momentos de pura alegria a futura nora dela. Cora sabia que Emma não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeita se ela soubesse disso, então pediu para Mary guardar segredo. A gata branca pensou um pouco e decidiu acatar o pedido da outra gata, mesmo sendo contra a isso.

Cora chamou Ruby mais uma vez e assim a ruiva levou a refeição até a sócia dela quem estava extremamente ansiosa e nervosa. Não era todo dia que o grande amor de sua vida janta no seu restaurante. 2º Não é todo dia que essa mesma pessoa que é a dona do melhor restaurante da cidade está provando o seu cardápio, mesmo não sendo uma reunião formal ou até mesmo esse o motivo do jantar.

Regina experimentou o melhor prato da casa e se deliciou com aquilo. Era como se ela estivesse comendo um manjar dos deuses. Foi a melhor refeição que ela tinha comido na vida dela, e ela já tinha comido nos melhores restaurantes do mundo. E ela sabia que a causadora desse jantar celestial, divino era a mulher que estava sentada na frente dela. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Elas precisavam trabalhar juntas e tornar o restaurante de ambas o melhor lugar para se comer no mundo.

"Se você for boa no resto como você é na cozinha serei a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Esse prato foi o melhor que comi em toda a minha vida. Por que não juntamos os nossos conhecimentos em prol dos nossos restaurantes. Nós poderíamos montar uma franquia. Algo nosso. Eu tenho certeza que iria fazer muito sucesso". Regina confessou com os olhos cheios de amor e admiração.

"Oh. Vindo de você é um elogio, mas não cozinho tudo isso não. Está certo que eu sempre cozinhei e quis montar um restaurante, mas com certeza, você já deve ter comido comida melhor, mas mesmo assim obrigada. Eu adoraria montar algo contigo, mas acho que você sairia perdendo não? Já que eu estou começando nesse ramo agora. E claro que tudo o que você fizer ou tocar fará sucesso. Você é muito talentosa. Apesar do pouco tempo em que estou aqui, eu só ouvi elogios vindo de você e de seu restaurante". Emma disse sinceramente com o rosto vermelho e deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu Regina ficar tímida também.

"Eu fico feliz ao saber que você só ouviu elogios sobre mim, mas não há motivos para se envergonhar Emma. Eu agradeço a sua sinceridade e preocupação e isso fez com o que eu sentisse por você se intensificasse ainda mais. Eu sei que vai soar clichê ou até mesmo brega, mas agora mesmo lembrei-me de duas músicas do filme Top Gun com o casal Tom Cruise e Kelly McGillis. Take my breathe away e I Can See The Heaven In Your Eyes. Por que eu me lembrei dessas músicas? Porque você simplesmente tira o meu fôlego e bem eu posso realmente ver o paraíso em seus olhos... Talvez por eles serem quase todo azuis e me lembrarem um céu ou oceano, ou talvez por eles me passarem uma paz, uma tranquilidade que eu sempre busquei em minha vida. Eu sei que a gente mal se conhece, mas eu sinto que você é a pessoa ideal para mim. É quem eu sempre quis e eu quero te conhecer melhor. Então por favor, Emma Swan, não fuja de mim". Regina confessou olhando para os olhos surpresos, porem felizes da futura esposa dela.

"Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir alguém falar isso para mim. E confesso que é muito bom ouvir isso. Ainda mais eu que sempre pensei que ficaria sozinha pelo resto da vida. Você é linda Regina e tem tudo o que qualquer pessoa no mundo sonha. É claro que não vou fugir de você, mas peço que tenha paciência comigo. Ninguém em sã consciência fugiria de uma mulher como você. Ótima escolha de filme, ele é ótimo. E as músicas são ótimas. E também não nego que quando a gente se encontrou eu senti algo que não senti nunca por ninguém. É como se a gente se conhecesse de outras épocas. E se você quer trabalhar comigo que assim seja. Iremos trabalhar juntas então". Emma disse séria.

E assim elas continuaram o jantar trocando olhares, algumas histórias de infância, combinando de se encontrar no restaurante de Regina quem estava cada vez mais enfeitiçada, encantada com a simplicidade, a beleza de Emma e o bom gosto pelos pratos servidos no restaurante dela.


	4. Nota no Jornal

Capítulo 4: Nota no jornal.

Emma acordou sobressaltada essa manhã com Cora dando lambida no rosto dela.

"O que foi Cora? Ruby não limpou a sua casa? Você precisa sair para fazer as suas necessidades?" Emma perguntou preocupada quando ouviu Gr vindo da sogra dela.

"Bom dia para você também minha nora. Gr. Até parece que eu estaria aqui por isso. Eu teria ido lá fora e feito minhas necessidades sem ninguém perceber. Por favor, eu sou uma gata independente e inteligente. Eu vim por outros motivos. Leia a notícia que saiu na primeira página no jornal. Miau". Cora tentou fazer suspense, mas estava feliz demais para esperar Emma acordar. Não que Emma fosse dorminhoca, mas hoje a gata estava muito ansiosa e não conseguiria esperar um minuto a mais.

"Bom dia Cora. Eu sei que você é inteligente e tudo o mais. Para você estar tão ansiosa deve ser algo importante. Eu vou ler agora mesmo". Emma respondeu colocando os óculos para ver a notícia. "Regina Mills, 28 anos, filha do milionário Henry Mills, tem sido vista ao lado de outra jovem, recém-chegada a cidade. Dizem que elas deveriam ser rivais, mas não é isso que tem sido visto e comentado. Regina Mills não era vista assim feliz desde que o pai dela era vivo. Será amor? Paixão? Caso? Ou apenas jogada de Marketing? Não sabemos muita coisa da loira além do fato dela ter aberto recentemente um restaurante do qual dizem que Regina virou madrinha. Quem é essa loira? E qual é o seu segredo?". Emma leu a notícia e sentiu várias emoções ao mesmo tempo. Ela adorou ter saído naquela foto com a Regina, mas não gostou do que eles disseram sobre ela.

Cora também não gostou nem um pouco e só não ligava para o jornal armando o maior barraco porque não podia. Nessa hora, Cora odiava Gold e sua condição de felina. Se ela fosse humana, não teria um lugar inteiro a essa hora nesse jornal. Quem eles pensavam para insinuar aquilo de uma alma tão nobre, justa, leal e sincera como a de Emma?

De repente, elas ouvem uma batida na porta. Emma estava de pijama, mas ela foi até a porta e a abriu dando de cara com Regina e Mary.

"Bom dia meu amor... Emma. Bom dia mãe. Desculpa ter vindo sem avisar, mas eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando vi o jornal. E a quando li para a Mary ela quase espumou de tanta raiva. Eu vim assim que terminei de ler para ela. Vocês viram a notícia também não? Mas eu vou falar com a minha advogada Renée agora mesmo e processar esse jornal. Eu adorei a nossa primeira foto juntas, mas o que eles insinuaram sobre você é o cúmulo e eu tenho que tomar uma atitude. Se fosse uma mulher qualquer eu até deixaria quieto, mas não você... Quem eu tenho a certeza absoluta que é o oposto do que eles insinuaram". Regina confessou irritada e começou a procurar o celular, mas não o encontrou.

"Bom dia filha. Você tem toda a razão. Eu teria tomado uma atitude se pudesse, mas infelizmente não tenho muitas opções". Cora respondeu orgulhosa do comportamento da própria filha.

"Bom dia meninas. Eu também não gostei do que eles insinuaram, mas vocês não acham que será pior se vocês brigarem e pedirem uma indenização, ou armar a maior confusão. Eles vão achar que estão certos já que vocês estão se doendo ao tirar satisfações. Eu deixaria eles falarem. Eles não me conhecem. É natural para eles pensarem assim. Só com o tempo eles irão ver que estão errados ao meu respeito". Emma falou pensativa.

"Ela está acostumada a lidar com dor e sofrimento hein mãe? Pelo que estou vendo, Emma se sente inferior aos outros além de se sentir culpada, não sei do que e nem por que. Se eu pegar a pessoa que fez isso com você eu mato. Você é maravilhosa Emma Swan. Mesmo que você não saiba disso". Regina sussurrou e chegou mais perto de Emma.

"Sim filha. Ela já foi muito maltratada na infância e tem pesadelos quase toda noite em consequência disso. Senhor Wilson Swan foi um ótimo padrasto e a tratava com amor, mas ele foi praticamente a única pessoa que a amou além de nós, claro". Cora disse lambendo a pata de Mary quem chegou a ronronar de prazer. "Ops! Estamos na frente das crianças. É melhor nos comportarmos". Cora comentou também excitada.

"Mamãe! Comporta-se". Emma e Regina falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Estraga Prazeres! Miau!". Mary ronronou e saiu do quarto da filha dela. Ela precisava respirar fundo para poder continuar a conversa entre elas.

"Bem Emma antes de vermos nossas mães se acasalarem, acho melhor continuarmos a nossa conversa. Minha mãe está certa. Nós te amamos e sempre vamos estar ao seu lado. Você nunca mais ficará sozinha novamente. E quando dormirmos juntas seus pesadelos irá desaparecer. Você verá". Regina disse e piscou para Emma quem ficou mais envergonhada que nunca. "Tudo bem Emma, eu ia pedir ajuda para minha sogra ajudar meu celular para finalmente ligar para Renée, e eu sei que ela não iria se importar de me ajudar já que ela também é bruxa como minha mãe, mas eu vou deixar para mais tarde". A morena continuou depois de respirar fundo.

"Filha é melhor você beijar logo a sua princesa antes que ela se transforme em um tomate humano. Seja a salvadora dela, a cavaleira do carro preto". Cora pediu brincando.

"Salvadora eu entendo, mas cavaleira do carro preto? Ah sim. Meu carro é preto. A senhora modernizou o conto de fadas. Pois é o que farei. Vou beijar a minha princesa. Eu espero que você goste meu amor, minha Emma". Ao terminar de falar, Regina fica mais perto de Emma e pega o rosto da amada como se fosse uma peça frágil que pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. A morena começou a fazer carinho no rosto da loira e procurou ler as emoções encontradas por lá. Não encontrando nenhuma negativa, só carinho e algo que Regina decifrou como amor, ela finalmente encostou os lábios na amada dela.

Nenhuma das duas estava preparada para a enxurrada de emoções, sensações, sentimentos e imagens vistas desde o nascimento até o dia atual na vida de ambas.

O beijo foi mais o que esperado para ambas, mesmo que tenha sido apenas um encostar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para as duas sentirem o amor fluir livremente entre elas. Quando o beijo terminou e elas puxaram o ar para respirar um pouco, encostaram a testa uma na outra e trocaram um lindo sorriso e dessa vez Emma foi a primeira a comentar: "Uau. Isso que eu chamo de beijo. Você beija muito bem hein". Ela disse e suspirou toda feliz.

"Eu concordo e você beija muito bem também. Mudando de assunto... Onde estão as nossas mães? Será que elas já se transformaram em humanas ou estão se acasalando em algum lugar por aí?" Regina perguntou preocupada depois de olhar para os lados e não as encontrarem.

De repente uma nuvem de fumaça preta apareceu no quarto de Emma. Mary e Cora que estavam perto trocando amassos voltaram sentindo a presença de Gold no local. Regina inconscientemente ficou na frente de Emma a protegendo.

"Quem é você? E o que você quer aqui? Só espero que não seja para roubar de mim e da Emma, as nossas mães novamente". Regina perguntou praticamente rosnando.

"Eu sou seu pai. Meu nome é Gold. Eu não vim aqui atrás da minha ex namorada ou da amante dela. Eu vim aqui falar com você. Você realmente acha que um feitiço tão bem feito como esse seria desfeito com apenas um beijo? Mesmo sendo de amor verdadeiro, mas é algo simples demais não? É preciso muito mais para que isso aconteça se vocês estão me entendendo". Gold disse e fez gestos com as mãos deixando Emma tímida mais uma vez.

"Você pode ter transado com a minha mãe e me gerado, mas você não é meu pai. Meu pai já morreu e ele chamava Henry Mills. Eu farei amor com o meu amor verdadeiro e esse seu feitiço será desfeito. Não hoje e nem amanhã, mas quando a minha amada quiser e estiver preparada. E fico muito feliz em saber que você não está aqui atrás delas, porque dessa vez eu não iria deixar minha mãe sair do meu lado sem uma boa briga antes". Regina falou abraçando a cintura de Emma e olhando fundo nos olhos de Gold.

"Se eu fosse você, eu iria embora daqui antes que eu chamasse a polícia. Eu posso ser nova na cidade, mas tenho um ótimo poder de persuasão". Ruby disse pela primeira vez na entrada da porta do quarto da sócia dela. Ela tinha sentido o poder também e veio ver do que se tratava.

"Pois é melhor eu ir mesmo. Eu já dei o meu recado. Eu até pensei em fazer um acordo contigo, mas já vi que não sou bem vindo aqui". Gold jogou as palavras no ar e saiu na fumaça preta como ele tinha entrado.

Depois da saída de Gold, Ruby voltou para o serviço. Já Cora e Mary ficaram no canto onde Cora ficava trocando carícias, lambidas, beijos. Enfim todos resolveram deixar Emma e Regina conversando e trocando alguns beijos até escurecer quando Emma e Mary foram ao Restaurante de Regina para terem um jantar inesquecível.


	5. Dança Comigo Regina Mills?

Capítulo 5: Dança comigo Regina Mills?

Quando Regina estacionou o Mercedes Benz e Cora, Mary e Emma desceram do carro, as fotos começaram a ser tiradas.

Emma ficou tímida imediatamente. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas infelizmente não conseguiu. Cora e Regina a conheciam muito bem.

Regina pensou por alguns instantes o que ela deveria fazer para deixar Emma mais a vontade. Ela sabia que a loira era uma pessoa simples e que nunca chegou a ter uma vida além do trabalho. Uma vida difícil regada de sacrifícios o que a morena mais nova faria o possível e o impossível para ser modificado. Por fim, ela escolheu abraçar protetoramente a puxando para dentro da mansão.

"Eu vou mostrar para Cora o meu quarto e onde eu costumo ficar. Filha seja bem vinda". Mary foi até Emma e se aconchegou nela.

"Ei. Ela pode ser sua filha, mas, é minha dona e nora. Eu não gostei disso. Eu quero me aconchegar nela também. Miau". Cora falou chegando perto de Emma e se aconchegando também.

"Estou vendo que o ciúme e o sentimento de posse são mal de família hein? Amor, não se sinta tímida. Isso aqui é tudo nosso. Eu acredito que Mary seja companheira da minha mãe, assim como você é minha". Regina falou toda sedutora.

"Isso é sério Cora? Ou a Regina está brincando?". Mary achou melhor perguntar antes de entregar seu coração totalmente à morena mais velha.

"Bem eu ia falar isso para você mais tarde durante o nosso jantar hoje a noite, mas sim. Regina tem toda a razão. Você é a minha companheira de vida Mary Margareth. Agora vamos deixar nossas filhas jantarem na melhor mesa do restaurante dela não? Enquanto jantamos a sós". Cora disse e saiu com Mary enquanto Regina levou Emma para o melhor lugar no Restaurante mesmo.

Passione estava lotado de cantores, atores, jogadores, escritores, repórteres, jornalistas... Que não estavam perdendo nenhum detalhe do 1º encontro de Emma e Regina.

"Essa mesa é a mais pedida aqui no Restaurante pois fica perto da sacada e consegue se ver uma grande parte da cidade. Eu acredito que nossas mães estão preparando para nós Canapés de Brie, Geleia de Damasco e presunto copa como entrada, Salada Fantuche com o famoso prato II Baccio del compadre. As pessoas lembram do filme O Poderoso Chefão (O Beijo da Morte)... E um último prato Spaghetti ala puttanesca antes da nossa sobremesa". Regina explicou a Emma com orgulho.

"Você escolheu os pratos muito bem. Tudo nesse lugar apenas grita luxo e sofisticação. Eu sei que não deveria estar me sentindo assim, mas, eu estou vestida com um vestido tão simples e há tantas pessoas famosas e elegantes por aqui. Eu tenho certeza que amanhã irão postar algo do tipo: 'Regina Mills é vista em seu próprio Restaurante com a loira misteriosa que mais parece a empregada ou a faxineira dela'". Emma comentou um pouco sem graça.

"Eu não estou preocupada com o que eles pensam sobre isso meu amor. Para mim você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. E sempre será. Eu só tenho olhos para você. Você pode estar se vestindo de uma forma simples, mas está encantadora. Não importa o que você está vestindo, porque até com um saco de lixo não iria mudar esse amor imenso que eu sinto por você. Essa vontade de proteger contra tudo e todos. De te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Emma para mim você é a pessoa mais linda de todos os reinos e mundos. Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas, eu amo você Emma Swan". Regina disse em um fôlego só.

"Oh! Isso foi a coisa mais linda que já me disseram, mas a pessoa mais encantadora, linda, charmosa, irresistível é você. Eu ainda não estou acostumada a me tratarem com tanto carinho, mas, eu posso dizer que você é muito especial para mim e eu também amo você". Emma disse ficando vermelha como um tomate de novo.

"Desculpa-me a intromissão, mas Cora e Mary mandaram eu entregar os pratos de entrada a vocês. Eu espero que esteja do seu gosto Senhorita Swan". Belle falou sem graça ao interromper um momento tão íntimo da melhor amiga e sócia.

"Meu nome é Emma. E sim, eu tenho certeza que vou adorar. Obrigada, Senhorita...?". Emma respondeu e cumprimentou a Belle com um aperto de mão, mas a sócia de Regina ao invés disso, a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Muito prazer Emma. Meu nome é Belle. É muito bom conhecê-la pessoalmente. Mary e Regina já me falaram bastante de você. É como se eu a conhecesse a anos". Belle disse feliz em poder finalmente conhecer a tão famosa Emma Swan.

"Bem o prazer é meu. Quando você quiser ir meu Restaurante eu irei adorar e trata-la com todo carinho". Emma falou surpresa com o carinho recebido por Belle.

"Eu a levarei comigo no dia de folga. Obrigada Belle". Regina agradeceu toda feliz. Ela estava para pedir Emma em namoro, mas decidiu deixar para depois da sobremesa.

Regina estava extremamente carinhosa e romântica nesse jantar. Enchendo Emma de mimos, carinhos e alguns beijos na mão. Já que uma estava sentada na frente da outra.

Mary e Cora tinha dado o toque mágico na comida delas e mandado para Emma que logo começou a esquecer de que aquele lugar era chique demais para ela, que estava muito simples, entre outras coisas e começou a relaxar e aproveitar cada vez mais o jantar maravilhoso regado com uma garrafa de Scaia Rosso IGT 2011 (Tenuta Sant'Antonio) que veio de Vêneto de 750 ml que é inclusive um tinto aromático e refrescante.

A banda que estava tocando música ao vivo pararam e todos estranharam inclusive Regina e Emma.

Hook: Nós na banda queremos tocar Noi Due Per sempre que nossa amiga Regina Mills. Eu espero que todos vocês desfrutem desse momento mágico".

"Oh! Você quer dançar comigo Regina Mills?". Emma perguntou ficando em frente da morena e mostrando a mão esquerda a ela.

Regina parecia uma adolescente novamente em seu primeiro baile de tão feliz e excitada. E começou a cantar junto com a banda já nas primeiras linhas.

Noi Due Per Sempre

D'un tratto sei cosi diversa

Come sei strana stasera

Ragioni come se non fossi

Quello che sono

D'accordo, ma l'amore e un sentimento

Dimensione non ne ha

Primo fiore tu sei (Che dolce inganno)

Ho bisogno di te (Non sei sincero)

Senza te morirei (Ti amo)

Ti amo

E noi due per sempre

Nasce il nostro giorno

E noi due per sempre

Basta stare nascosti qui

Sogni insieme

Oggi come allora

Come il primo giorno

E noi due per sempre

Hum...

Da quanto mi hai cambiata dentro

Nei tuoi pensieri cammino

Come un'idea mi porto adosso

Quello che sei

Per quanto tu mi resterai accanto

La risposta non la so

Primo fiore tu sei (Che dolce inganno)

Ho bisogno di te (Non sei sincero)

Senza te morirei (Ti amo)

Ti amo

E noi due per sempre

Nasce il nostro giorno

E noi due per sempre

Basta stare nascosti qui

Sogni insieme

Oggi come allora

Come il primo giorno

E noi due per sempre

"Eu não entendi nada do que você falou, mas deve ser bonito hein". Emma respondeu toda feliz por estar dançando agarrada a Regina.

"Não seja por isso... Eu traduzo para você". Regina disse e começou a traduzir. Emma ficou cada vez mais feliz, e emocionada. Ela estava tendo o momento da vida dela naquela noite.

**Nós dois para sempre**

Não chore, você está diferente assim

Como você está estranha esta noite

Há dias como se não fosse

Aquilo que somos

De acordo com o mar, o amor é um sentimento

Que em resumo não o tens

A primeira flor é você

Que doce engano

Eu preciso de você

Não és sincero

Sem você não viverei

Te amo ... Te amo

Nós dois para sempre

Nasce um dia que é nosso

Nós dois para sempre

Nossa estrada sofre aqui

Estamos juntos

Hoje, como agora

Como no primeiro dia

Nós dois para sempre

Desde que você mudou meu interior

Nos seus pensamentos eu ando

Como alguém que me leva em seu dorso

É o que você é

Até quando você vai me deixar a uma canção

A resposta eu não sei

A primeira flor é você

Que doce engano

Eu preciso de você

Não és sincero

Sem você não viverei

Te amo ... Te amo...

Nós dois para sempre

Nasce um dia que é nosso

Nós dois para sempre

Nossa estrada sofre aqui

Estamos juntos

Hoje, como agora

Como no primeiro dia

Nós dois para sempre

"Linda essa música não? Assim como você. Emma Swan você quer namorar comigo?" Regina achou melhor já pedir de uma vez antes que viessem e estragassem novamente.

"Sim, Regina Mills. Eu aceito namorar contigo. Eu só te peço um pouco de paciência comigo porque faz muito tempo que não fico com ninguém. Mas eu quero nos dar essa chance sim. Eu sinto que já amo você". Emma disse e deu um beijo em Regina na frente de todos. O que foi fotografado e filmado, mas nenhuma das duas estava preocupada com isso no momento. E quanto a Mary e Cora, elas também viram pela porta da cozinha e decidiram imitar a filha delas e foram até o quarto de Mary para terem o momento íntimo delas sabendo que a partir de agora as quatro tinham um laço praticamente inquebrável e seria assim pelo resto da vida.


	6. Fazendo amor pela 1a vez

Capítulo 6: Fazendo amor pela 1ª vez.

Regina e Emma ficaram dançando por algum tempo até a loira olhar no relógio e ver que era quase meia-noite.

"Já está ficando tarde. Eu acho melhor ir embora. Cora deve estar se divertindo com a Mary, e eu acho melhor deixar as duas juntas e você levá-la amanhã de manhã. Mas eu preciso ir embora. Nós já ficamos o dia inteiro juntas. Daqui a pouco, você vai se enjoar de mim".

"Eu me enjoar de você? Nunca. Você não pode ouvir meu coração batendo descompassado? Isso tudo é por você. Eu amo você. Eu quero passar a noite inteira ao seu lado. Amando, beijando, acariciando cada poro do seu corpo. Se você fizer amor como você dança serei a mulher mais felizarda do mundo e só andarei sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Quem te deve uma dança sou eu. Só que essa será no nosso quarto no aconchego da nossa cama". Regina confessou e beijou a namorada dela com todo o amor e paixão que conseguiu reunir em um único beijo.

"Eu nunca fiz nada além de dançar e beijar. Esse calor insuportável que estou sentindo e senti essa noite é algo completamente novo para mim. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém". Emma achou melhor dizer logo a verdade. Ela nunca tinha transado e nem feito amor com ninguém. A vontade de ir embora que Emma estava sentindo evaporou de vez quando Regina começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela. "Fica comigo esta noite e para sempre. Nós italianos somos possessivos e ciumentos com quem amamos. Seja minha para sempre Emma Swan".

"Eu sinto que já sou sua... aqui e aqui". Emma disse apontando para a própria cabeça e coração.

"Assim como eu meu amor. Vamos para o nosso quarto para nós amarmos de corpo e alma. Eu tenho certeza que nossas almas irão fundir se e se tornar uma só. Será o momento mais importante das nossas vidas". Regina comentou e piscou para Emma que deu um sorriso tímido, mas aceitou subir até o quarto da morena.

"Você tem mais poder do que imagina minha filha. Hoje você ficará grávida e esse bebê será fruto do amor verdadeiro... Suas almas e corpos irão fundir e gerar a minha neta. E desfazer a minha maldição. Mais tarde voltarei filha. Eu posso ter perdido essa batalha, mas não a Guerra". Gold profetizou antes de sair em uma fumaça preta.

Emma ficou encantada quando entrou no quarto da namorada dela. Ela nunca tinha visto um quarto tão chique, bem decorado e grande como o de Regina.

"Acho que agora está na hora de eu começar a minha dança particular antes que eu perca a sua atenção para o nosso quarto. Eu sei que ele é digno de uma rainha e que você provavelmente não viu nada igual, mas essa noite eu quero sua atenção só para mim". Regina disse brincando, mas foi até o aparelho de som e colocou Like a Virgin da Madonna.

"Você não vai acordar Belle ou ainda a Mary colocando o som agora tarde? Não que eu não esteja gostando, mas não quero atrapalhar o sono delas, certo?" Emma achou melhor perguntar antes que começasse a dança erótica da namorada dela.

"Eu devo estar fazendo algo errado, para a minha namorada estar preocupada com o barulho e se iremos acordar outras pessoas se colocarmos uma música para me servir de inspiração e dançar. Amor não ligue para isso, elas não vão se importar. O quarto da Belle é bem distante daqui e quanto a Mary... Bem... Elas devem estar acasalando nesse exato momento. Então esqueça de tudo e só pense em mim... Em meu corpo, voz e sinta a música entrando em você... Se deixa levar agora. Esqueça de tudo que não esteja aqui nesse quarto". Regina falou chateada.

"Desculpa amor. Eu não tive a intenção de te deixar chateada. Bem, nunca ninguém fez uma dança assim para mim antes. Eu vou deixar o meu lado racional de lado e fazer o que você me pediu... Sentir". Emma disse mais uma vez sem graça.

"Eu sei que você está nervosa e com medo. Eu também estou nervosa, mas agora só ouça o seu coração e sinta. Agora vamos parar de falar e vamos direto para a ação". Regina comentou e voltou a música do início.

**Like A Virgin**

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you

Regina começou a tirar a roupa devagar. Peça por peça e começou a dançar lentamente, subindo e descendo e mexendo-nos próprios seios, estômago, barriga, mas sem perder um único olhar para a namorada dela que começou a mostrar sinais de que estava gostando e se excitando.

I was beat, incomplete

I'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

"Oh sim. Você me completa Emma Swan e vou te mostrar apenas o quanto essa noite". Regina sussurrou em sua voz mais sexy e rouca. E deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu os pelos do braço da loira arrepiarem.

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last

"Bem não deixa de ser a 1a vez para mim também. Já que estarei amando cada pedaço do seu corpo o que não tinha feito ainda. Oh sim, meu amor... De todo o seu amor para mim. E eu estarei entregando o meu, que guardei até hoje para você". Regina disse quase que sentando no colo de Emma e começou a se esfregar sensualmente todo o corpo em Emma que não conseguiu conter o gemido de prazer que ela estava sentindo. O fogo que ela estava sentindo subiu em alturas que ela nunca imaginou sentir.

You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

Like a virgin, hey

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

With your heartbeat

Next to mine

Oooh, oooh, oooh

"Sim, você é minha". Regina comentou e tocou o sexo de Emma que naquele momento estava encharcado e escorrendo pelas pernas. A morena deu outro sorriso ao ver sua amada ficando tímida de repente e até tentou tirar a mão dela, mas sem efeito. "Isso não é motivo para ter vergonha amor. Seu corpo apenas está me dizendo que está pronto para mim. Eu não vou te machucar e você vai gostar do prazer que irei te proporcionar".

You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours 'till the end of time

'Cause you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

I've nothing to hide

Like a virgin, hey

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

With your heartbeat

Next to mine

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh

Like a virgin

Feels so good inside

When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Regina terminou de dançar, mas ficou ainda no colo de Emma. A mão não parou de brincar com o sexo da namorada dela e ela sabia que agora era o momento delas fazerem amor. Ela estava tão excitada e molhada quanto a loira.

"Oh". Foi tudo o que Emma conseguiu dizer, mas para Regina foi o suficiente. A morena começou a tirar a roupa da loira peça por peça e dando beijos cheios de tesão em cada pedaço do corpo sendo descoberto.

E assim com todo o amor que ela já sentia pela namorada, Regina voltou a beijar Emma e segurando os peitos dela e sentindo a firmeza deles. A morena estava tão excitada que a vontade dela era de deitar a outra mulher e fazer amor sem nenhuma cautela e de uma forma carnal, mas ela iria se segurar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Emma estava adorando ser acariciada daquela maneira. Ela sabia que a noite iria terminar da forma como ela sempre desejou. "Eu sempre desejei que a 1ª vez que eu fizesse amor com alguém fosse dessa forma. 1º um jantar romântico... Dança e depois o ato em si. Obrigada meu amor por ser minha salvadora e realizar mais esse sonho". A loira disse entre respirações.

"De nada meu amor. Quem tem que agradecer sou eu". Regina respondeu, mas voltou a beijar Emma logo em seguida e descer as mãos que não tinha saído dos peitos da namorada dela a barriga sarada.

E assim Regina continuou a sua busca em dar e receber prazer. Quando a mão dela tocou a vagina de Emma essa não aguentou e soltou outro gemido ainda mais alto que os anteriores. A morena ainda ficou um tempo brincando com o clitóris da namorada até que seu desejo em estar dentro de Emma falou mais alto. Ela olhou para os olhos semicerrados como que pedindo autorização para invadir o túnel do prazer que iria lhe proporcionar tudo o que ela sempre quis e sonhou.

"Regina, por favor, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. Torne-me sua". Emma pediu não aguentando mais de desejo.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, rainha do meu coração. Confie em mim. Vai doer um pouco no início, mas depois você só irá sentir prazer". Regina respondeu e entrou em Emma bem devagar no início, para a namorada dela se acostumar com a pressão sofrida. Emma ficou um pouco tensa, mas foi se acostumando. Quando Emma relaxou totalmente, Regina quebrou o hímen da namorada e começou com os movimentos de vai e vem, mas bem lentamente.

Emma voltou a ficar tensa, mas não tentou recuar. Afinal Regina tinha avisado que iria doer no início, mas que depois iria valer a pena. E como prometido, ela começou a sentir prazer depois dos primeiros minutos. E mesmo não tendo experiência nenhuma, tentou imitar os gestos da namorada dela e as duas acabaram gozando juntas.

A luz violeta que saiu da vagina de Emma e entrou em Regina foi tão intensa, que ambas ficaram paralisadas admirando a beleza daquele momento.

"Oh. Se eu soubesse que fazer amor era tão bom assim eu teria feito antes". Emma disse entre respirações.

"Eu acho que foi o momento certo meu amor. Nada acontece por acaso. Acho que você me engravidou. Uau. Eu nunca senti algo tão pleno assim". Regina confessou e voltou a beijar Emma com todo o amor que sentia pela loira.

"Se eu não tivesse visto a luz poderia dizer que você está louca ou exagerando, mas acho que tem razão. Acho que geramos um filho nessa noite e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso". Emma disse toda feliz e abraçou a namorada dela quem ela tinha entregado não somente a virgindade, mas o coração também e se dependesse dela, Regina nunca o devolveria a ela.

E assim ambas as mulheres dormiram no braço uma da outra, sabendo que aquela noite tinha sido a mais perfeita de todas por ter realizado os sonhos mais secretos delas.


End file.
